The new and distinct Grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the interspecific hybrid ‘Arkansas 2756’ and ‘IFG 104-253’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,377) hybridized in May 2008. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 107 seedlings were planted in the field in April 2009. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2011 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2011 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These resulting cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2012 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for five years and found to reproduce true-to-type.